The dreaded school reuion
by Youhelpedmebecomeahero
Summary: Felicity gets invited to go bace to her school for their annual reuion but she is dreads going back and showing oliver what it was like when she was a teenager.


'Oh no, no no no no no, did I mention no' I shake my head pushing my keyboard away in the process,

'Hey what's up' I feel the reassuring hand of my boss/husband rubbing circles on my back, I sigh and look at him,

'I have to go to my high school reunion' I whisper pointing at the computer,

'That's ok'

'No it's not Oliver I don't want to go like this' I say pointing up and down my body to emphasize my point,

'Felicity your pregnant not mutilated' he looks at me, bemusement shining throughout his eyes,

'yes I know that, what I am trying to say to say is that if I ever did want to go to my high school reunion I would want to go with my old body and show all those cheerleader types that not only people like them can have awesome bodies' I rub my belly smiling a bit,

'Hey I could come with you if you want, where is it?' he searched the screen to find the place but I turn it off before he can see,

'You don't have to do that Ollie, it's not your thing really' he turns to face with the smile that makes my melt at the knees,

'Come on I would do anything for you and you know it, and I think that the little one might miss me too much so that means I have to go'

'Fine, umm it's in England' I look back to my screen searching the blackness for my salvation,

'Why is it In England?' I turn to him but don't look him in the eye, I never told him that I came from England in the first place,

'Because that's where I grow up and went to school'

'Wait your from England, how come you never told me?

'Because you never asked'

'Ok when is it?'

'Umm, in two days so Saturday' I say looking back towards him, he nods, 'ok I will get the jet ready; oh will you be ok flying in your condition?'

'Yeah the doctor says its fine to fly until you're 6 months pregnant' he nods and starts towards the doors

The next night…

'Come on babe we're going to be late' Oliver calls bedroom,

'ok, hold on' I look at myself in the mirror one last time and turn making my way out into the bedroom,

Oliver holds open the taxi door for me to climb out of, I stand there staring out at the school that I loathed for most of my teenage years, Oliver clasps my hand with his intertwining our fingers,

We make our way into my own hell and to the reception,

'Name please'

'Umm, felicity Queen' she nods and hands me my name card without another word,

'Lissy is that you' I hear squealing behind me and I turn to see, the one and only Chance Wilken's the most snotty stuck up girl I have ever had the fortune to meet,

'Hey Chance how are you' she goes into hug me and my hand automatically makes its way to my belly, Chance spares a glance downwards and her eyes widen,

'Oh your pregnant, who's the dad' she turns her nose up at the question and I turn to my left to see Oliver making his way back towards my,

'Oh here he comes now, chance follows my gaze and it lands on Oliver her eyes widen once more,

'Hey I got you some water' he hands me a glass and ducks down to plant a chaste kiss on my lips,

'Oh, right, Oliver this is Chance Wilken's, Chance this is my husband Oliver Queen', she eyes him up and down not very subtly, and smiles towards him,

'Wait Queen as in the Oliver Queen' he nods at her and smiles the smile that is only reserved for the parties that he is forced to go to,

'Oh Lissy I think someone is going to be very upset don't you' her finger moves towards the steps where Damon stands, oh Damon yes I used to have a crush on him only a little one really. Okay what am I kidding it was It a massive one like he was my everything,

'Who's that?' Oliver questions,

'Oh that's Damon, Lissy here used to fancy him so much it was like impossible for you not to know' I hide my had on the crook of Oliver's neck as I see Damon make is way over here'

'Lissy how nice to see you, last I heard you moved to the states' I nod at him, not looking into his to blue eyes, his eyes flicker towards Oliver and he squares his shoulders a bit more,

'And who might this be' he asks sizing Oliver up,

'Oliver, I'm Felicity's husband' he shakes his hand and brings it back to rest on my swollen belly rubbing small comforting circles, Damon nods towards me,

'Well I would love to chat to you some more' he says looking me straight in the eyes, I get this fluttering in my belly and I gasp, raising one of my hands to cover the bottom of my belly,

'Umm Ollie can I have a moment alone' he nods giving Damon a side glance, all the while taking my hand and making our way towards the door, once we are outside he squeezes my hands and then turns towards me,

'Hey it's ok, what did you want anyway' I take his hand again and bring it towards my belly and spreading it out flat,

He looks at my questioningly and then feels it, he looks towards his hand in awe and sighs a little chuckle escaping in the process, he wraps his remaining arm around my waist and pulls me into his chest,

'I think that we should go home now' I whisper, the sound coming out muffled by his shirt, I feel him nodding while kissing my head.

And well let's say the night starts to look up at that moment.


End file.
